Godsend
by SergeB
Summary: "Come on, Maka. Being narrow-minded and stuffy about sexuality isn't cool." Soul and Maka discuss and pursue a more delicate prospect of their relationship. SoulxMaka with SoulxMakaxKid to come.
1. Chapter 1

It had come up as conversation in the later stages of their relationship. Much_ much _later, when it was safe to say that it was, for lack of a better word, appropriate, to speak of such things.

_Was it ever 'appropriate'? _Maka thought, embarrassed, and hiding her gaze from Soul, whose eyes were trained relentlessly on her twitchy form beside him on the couch.

"Come on, Maka, just tell me about it."

Maka couldn't remember quite clearly when she had first mentioned it, but she had definitely been less than coherent; waking groggily from a vivid dream and mumbling deliriously, or maybe late one night after one too many drinks and too loose lips. Maka could admit that the topic had crossed her mind actively, but never actively enough to want to openly discuss it with her weapon, or should she say, er, _boyfriend…_ (She hated that juvenile term, but what else was there to call him, exactly? She supposed it was enough knowing that they both understood that what they had ran much deeper.)

And knowing Soul, at the time that she had first brought it up, (whenever that had been and despite the fact that it escaped her memory now) he had probably shrugged it off smoothly and superficially appeared unaffected in that oh so perfected way of his, but secretly, had kept the information she accidentally let out filed away, where he would remember it effortlessly until he decided that it was time to brush off the dust. That time being now, apparently.

"Quit shaking your leg like that, you're moving the whole couch." Maka swung her legs up onto the cushions and sat cross-legged at Soul's remark.

"Ungh. Sorry." She mumbled, vaguely indignant. "I've just never talked about this kind of thing before."

"Yeah, I should hope not." Soul didn't miss a beat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maka immediately went on the defensive. "That I'm not entitled to that kind of behavior?"

"No, Maka-

"I'm too school-girl or something?"

Soul fixed her with a glare. "You're entitled to whatever you want, sheesh. I'm just a possessive kind of person. I don't like the idea of you with two other-"

"Ok, I get it, sorry." Maka quickly cut him off, cheeks pink. Geez, if she couldn't even talk about talking about it, how was she supposed to _talk_ about it? "So if you don't like thinking about that, why do want to talk about it?"

"Well, it's a different circumstance. It's you and me, Maka, and someone else that I know and trust. Besides, I never said I was opposed to the actual act."

"Justwhen you aren't involved." Maka finished the thought for him.

"Exactly." Soul grinned a familiar grin, and her already stressed nerves went haywire.

"Well…"Maka sighed, trying to decide where to begin, "You brought this up-

"Technically you're the first one who brought it up-

"_You_ brought this up _Soul_-" he chuckled by her side "-so tell me what you want to do about it."

Soul ran a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck, leaning forward with his arms crossed over his knees and his head turned, eyes regarding her contemplatively. There was about fifteen seconds of utter silence where Maka studied him with a little frown, their eyes locked.

"What's there to talk about? I want to do it."

The words fell out of his mouth and danced around her head, mocking her, and she sputtered with furrowed brows, becoming increasingly frustrated because she had _nothing to be frustrated about, because her weapon and partner had just good naturedly __**stated **__that he wanted to indulge in her most risqué of sexual fantasies without even a hint of reluctance and just __**how**__ could he talk about this so easily?_

"Well uh, wow." Maka shifted in her space on the couch again, subconsciously wavering from the heavy presence of Soul's collected, calm aura next to her. "I didn't expect that kind of answer." Her voice was dry.

"Why do you sound upset?"

Maka felt a pang of guilt for the hint of unease in Soul's voice. She quickly backtracked.

"No, it's not that I'm upset…Maybe…I just thought there would be a lot more to…go over…"

"Go over?" Soul clutched his sides and laughed freely, that alluring, dark but friendly sound. It never failed to make Maka's blood rush, but right now she ignored her desire take his clothes off because he was _laughing_ and they were trying to have a very serious conversation.

At her steely silence, Soul recovered, still smirking though, and began, "Hey, don't give me that look. I just can't believe you're treating this like some kind of exam or something."

"You're cavalier attitude isn't doing much for me." Maka answered, carefully watching his eyes glint.

"Well someone's got to balance you out."

"Seriously, Soul. Why is this so easy for you?"

Her question seemed to actually throw him off kilter, and Maka appreciated the frown and hooded gaze that he leveled her with.

"I don't see what's so hard about it. Sure it could be a touchy subject for some. But I know you want it and I'm willing. So that's that, right?"

Maka stared at him, perplexed.

"But most guys would…For most guys, this is usually really uncomfortable territory."

"Come on, Maka. Being narrow-minded and stuffy about sexuality isn't _cool."_ For a moment, it seemed like he was making fun of his own choice of words. Stepping outside of his persona and creating irony in the fact that he had used his favorite word. It just amplified her sudden, awestruck state of admiration for this boy, who sat back on the couch, elbow propped on the armrest and head resting in his palm, red eyes glittering at her like little fragments of pure energy.

"It's really amazing that you just said that." She finally managed, feeling entirely vulnerable all of the sudden because he was remaining completely and utterly still, watching her, the only movement from him the glint of light in his eyes, and he looked like some kind of mythical creature from a fairy tale that might have a silver tongue and nimble fingers and trick you into doing really inappropriate things with him.

But he was still Soul, and even with that rush of adrenaline and faux danger, she'd probably do all those inappropriate things anyway and enjoy every second. Because her weapon, and partner, had just clarified that he was absolutely ok with sexual activity with another male.

"So?" Soul still didn't shift as he spoke. Maka felt like he was _inside_ her with that gaze of his. "When are we going to call up Death the Kid?"


	2. Chapter 2

They had invited him over to their apartment as discreetly as possible. "Invited" entailing a lot of delicate conversation regarding relationships, sexual preference, and painfully obvious use of plain beating around the bush.

It took Kid only about two days to realize that Soul and Maka were after something a little more… extensive than the idle but prying chatter they had been casually striking up with him as of late.

And it was another week before the three of them could finally talk about the subject properly.

"Properly" being a term that he knew was important but was kind of dreading none the less.

Kid knew that whatever happened next would be of his own determination, but he still couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the two sitting across from him, looking calm as ever as he gripped his coffee mug a little more tightly than necessary.

No handle, he noticed, and couldn't help but wonder if they had given him a perfectly symmetrical cup on purpose.

_Probably_, Kid thought, taking in Soul's heavy gaze, unwavering from his face, and the almost unnoticeable quirk at the corner of his mouth.

Maka, thankfully, seemed a little more aware, or at least put off, by the obvious tension in the living room. As opposed to her white haired counterpart who could have been watching the news with his hooded eyes and slouching figure, hands in his pockets and resting easy.

Kid ignored Soul's single leg outstretched farther than the other on the hardwood in front of him and leaned forward, setting his mug on a coaster on the coffee table.

"So." He leaned back into his seat on the sofa. "You want to sleep with me."

Maka promptly flushed and averted her eyes while Soul drew up a hand to stifle his laughter.

"Thanks for cutting to the chase." Soul remarked, unabashed.

"Well…" Kid began, suddenly unsure, "That _is_ what this is about…right?"

"Yeah." Maka answered, still looking anywhere but at Kid.

Soul leaned forward slightly and turned, appraising Maka's nervous expression.

"No need to be so embarrassed, Maka." He yawned. "We're all friends here."

Kid's brows furrowed, a little annoyed at the remarkable nonchalance that Soul displayed for what he, and evidently Maka as well, considered a very delicate subject.

"Kid," Soul began, "It doesn't have to be weird like this. Maka likes you, I like you. And I can admit that I find you all manner of hot."

Kid gaped slightly and stared at Soul. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, the only noise being the hum of the refrigerator from in the kitchen and Maka shuffling her feet.

"Look, Kid, we understand if you aren't…" Maka began and trailed off, looking expectantly at Soul for help. He returned her stare and then shifted his gaze to Kid again.

Soul opened his mouth but Kid cut him off before he spoke.

"I'm not opposed." And then, feeling embarrassed at his quick compliance, added, "I mean…I'm not uncomfortable with the idea."

Noticing Maka and Soul's still semi-expectant gazes, he finally sighed, "I'd like to."

Soul's eyebrows raised and Maka offered a smile.

"You're alright, with…?" Maka gestured vaguely in Soul's vicinity.

"You mean with Soul being a boy or with Soul himself?" Kid responded without hesitation, smirking.

Maka huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "You know what I mean."

"Yes well," He blatantly eyed Soul from head to toe, the weapon faintly blushing at the gesture, "I can freely admit that I don't find any problem with Soul." Kid cleared his throat, jittery again, "Or you. You are both," Kid raised his hands and made air quotes, "All manner of hot."

"Well…" Soul scratched the back of his head and looked at Maka and then across at Kid. "Great, then."

"Great." Maka laughed, probably at the strange comfortable air that had settled around the three of them, even with all of their evident nervousness.

"Is there anything else you need to ask me?" Kid asked softly before lifting his coffee cup to his lips.

"Yeah, are you into any kind of bondage?"

Maka couldn't help but laugh outright at Soul's mock seriousness and Kid's terrified expression.

"Well…"

Soul and Maka abruptly stopped their giggling upon hearing Kid speak. They stared at him, with what he registered as awe, waiting for him to continue.

_Good lord, _Kid thought, taking in their expressions,_What am I getting myself into. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I actually had to do research to help me with writing the activity of this chapter. Isn't that hilarious. Anyways, enjoy.**

"Damned if that isn't the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Soul eyed his handiwork seriously, his handiwork being one Kid, blindfolded, with his wrists bound to the headboard of Maka's bed (the larger and cleaner of the two to choose from) by the black tie he had previously been wearing around his neck.

Soul shifted his gaze over to said bed's owner, studying her wrists and seemingly pondering the visual effects of his meister were she in the same state as Kid. Maka, noticing his heavy stare, gave him a challenging look even while her cheeks tinted red.

"You know it makes me kind of nervous when you're both so quiet."

Both Maka and Soul drew their gazes back to Kid.

"You asked for the blindfold," Soul replied almost darkly. Kid drew his bottom lip into his mouth with no response for Soul.

"Sorry, Kid. We'll try not to scare you too much." Maka drew herself up onto the bed and lay with her arms crossed in front of her, observing Kid almost clinically, who was of course oblivious.

Maka looked over her shoulder to where Soul sat on the end of the mattress and fixed him with a questioning look. '_Improvise,'_ he seemed to answer with his shrug.

Turning back to Kid, Maka took a moment to gather her wits and then slowly reached out her hand to tug at the first button of his white dress shirt. The rustling of the fabric seemed entirely too loud in the silence of the room.

Her fingers brushed against the freshly exposed skin of Kid's chest as she continued to the second button. She heard Soul shifting onto the bed behind her.

"Is this ok?" She asked softly, reaching the third and then fourth.

"Yes, I would think that it would be necessary."

"No need to be a smart ass, Kid." Maka said wryly, moving the sides of his fully unbuttoned shirt off of his torso with a flick of her wrist. Her hand rested over his stomach, and she heard the slightest inhale of breath from him beneath her. Making sure to appreciate the contours of his abs, she splayed her fingers out before tracing her hand up to his chest, her pinky brushing over a nipple (Kid shuddered) and then over his neck and to his face. She cupped his cheek softly and leaned forward, kissing him.

Everything about the motion was gentle. Contained, delicate and almost conservative. No tongue, she just pressed her lips to his in a moderate amount of pressure. Kid reciprocated almost elegantly.

Then her free hand went to his belt buckle, deftly unfastened it and proceeded to yank down the zipper of his pants while plunging her tongue into his mouth.

"Mnh!" Kid's surprise was muffled against Maka's lips and tongue, mercilessly assaulting his own. He felt himself hardening almost abruptly, the contrast of the tame ministrations from a moment ago to the ones he was receiving now sending his nerves into overdrive.

He felt one of Maka's hands gripping the space between his shoulder and neck. Her other hand went to thread its fingers through his hair, tugging firmly at the black locks and pulling his head back against the pillow. She scratched her nails softly against his scalp and he couldn't help but moan, wondering if she found out somehow about that weakness of his or just instinctively knew that the motion would turn him on _a lot. _Both were definite possibilities.

As her hand tightened in his hair and she dragged the other from his clavicle to his chest, he felt another pair of hands rustling with his fly again.

_Soul_ he realized, suddenly feeling extremely hot and extremely vulnerable. He trembled as Maka twined her tongue around his expertly before drawing his own into her mouth and _sucking it. _His voice would have been _very audible_ if it wasn't being channeled into someone else's face right then.

Soul's hands were working slowly with Kid's pants and boxer briefs, the juxtaposition of his patient movements with Maka's adamant mouth very overwhelming.

"Has anyone ever told you how good you look in black and white?" Soul's gravelly voice rumbled up from below him.

Kid didn't know what he was expected to say to that, so he simply answered honestly as Maka broke off from his lips.

"…Yes a few times." He couldn't seem to get a handle on his breathing.

Soul laughed and Kid felt his gut clench at how _fucking hot_ that sound was.

"It's no wonder. You look so freaking _good_. It almost doesn't even seem possible, but I guess that has to do with the fact that you aren't human."

Kid tried to get a word in, but Soul kept talking.

"This isn't my area of expertise, so I'm sorry if I suck," There was a pause, "Ha ha," he added dryly.

Kid's mind raced. _What is he talking about?_

Then, without any kind of warning, something soft, wet and _hot_ closed around the head of his length, a tight suction just as Maka kissed him again and mimicked the action with her own mouth on his tongue and Kid couldn't help but think that they had _planned_ that.

Maka released the lock she had between their lips, a relief because Kid truly thought he might soon need a paper bag to breathe into, and began kissing him elsewhere; his neck, collarbones, that dangerous patch of skin right below the earlobe.

She traced the edge of his ear with her tongue just as Soul's velvet throat enveloped his erection completely. His wrists strained against their bind without permission from his brain, trying to reach for anything to hold on to, anything to channel some of the crushing sensations he felt coursing through his body. Soul's razor blade teeth skimmed carefully up his shaft, with only enough pressure to tickle.

"Dear _lord- _

Kid suddenly wanted to be able to see; namely Soul's beautiful white hair bobbing with every movement of his mouth. Maka's green eyes darkened and half lidded as she kissed and nipped him.

"Maka-

She stopped torturing his erogenous zones long enough to listen.

"Will you- _haahh_" Soul seemed to be upset with Kid's ability to speak, and swirled his tongue around the tip of him, exhaling hot breath that left him nearly whimpering.

"What is it, Kid," Maka asked near his throat, somehow making his name sound inappropriate.

"Will you take off the blind fold now," Kid's voice was a hoarse whisper and he tried not to thrust shallowly into Soul's mouth.

Maka hummed her assent and then Kid felt the tie loosening before falling from his eyes and allowing sight to flood his senses.

Kid blinked once, twice, at the sight of Soul licking a slow path against the underside of his shaft. His breathing staggered as he made eye contact with the weapon, whose dark ruby eyes were unwavering in their gaze on his face. Fluidly, Soul took him to the back of his throat again, his stare still dead set on Kid.

_This is the most erotic thing I have ever seen,_ Kid thought, breathing heavily with his eyes trained on the sight before him.

Hearing a rustling of fabric next to him, he shifted his eyes to Maka.

She was pulling off her shirt, unclasping her bra, reaching forward to untie his hands and then_ placing them over her chest._

Kid, golden eyes wide, palmed her breasts as she swung her leg over his hips, straddling him just above Soul's head still between his legs.

_Ah,_ Kid drank in the sight of Maka, his hands a stark white even against her own pale skin.

_Actually, _this _is the most erotic thing I've ever seen._

"Your eyes are really beautiful," Maka near whispered as Kid instinctively rolled his thumbs over her nipples. Her back arched and she continued with her eyes closed, relishing in his touch. "And your hair…I know you hate it, but I really…really _love it_."

Kid gaped slightly, caught off guard.

"…Thank you." He didn't think something like his striped hair would affect someone so much. "I think th- _good god Soul!" _

The boy was _growling_ against him, the sensations giving him a very good idea of what it might be like to use a vibrator.

"Sorry," Soul spoke as his mouth unattached with near reluctance. His voice was soft but still deep, resonate.

"Kid, I'm going to make you come now."

_Now? What had he been doing this whole time?!_

Then Soul was once again preoccupied, and Kid realized that he might as well have previously been receiving the g-rated version of Soul's capabilities.

"_Hnng-_

Kid screwed his eyes shut and dropped his hands to Maka's waist, gripping her like a lifeline. He no longer could help the movement of his hips but Soul only seemed to be encouraging them.

"Kid, open your eyes for me," Maka's voice was as smooth as flowing water, "I- I want to see you…" she bit her lip, self conscious, "-When you come."

"Ngh- Agh- _Oh my-_ " Kid's voice degenerated into a series of desperate moans, and Maka's gaze only darkened and Soul's pace only quickened and he felt like the whole room was caving in.

"Why are you both treating me-" he panted, just barely hanging over the edge, "…like some kind of god."

Maka pulled one of his hands from her waist and kissed his wrist's pulse. He watched, enraptured, as she drew his index and middle fingers into her mouth with a shy gaze and began giving them the attention that Soul was administering to his livelihood.

The sight and feeling _undid _him.

Keeping his eyes open like Maka had asked but failing to stifle a cry, he felt himself come _hard_, Soul's mouth replaced by his hand, pumping him steadily through the release.

As Kid's mind cleared from the high, Soul replied to his unanswered question and he could hear the grin in his voice.

"Because you are one."


End file.
